


Flight 0023

by acornsandarrows



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid is bored as hell. H Haddock is an interesting guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight 0023

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing these 2 in a modern au please be gentle

The air smelled like plastic and something else indescribable but distinctly airport. Astrid shifted in her seat, feeling ridiculously uncomfortable. The plane wasn’t due for another hour, and it had to be around 2am or something, she thought irritably. The weirdly fuzzy floor of the airport was calling to her, though she was resisting. The idea of spreading her limbs out, not being cramped…

She gave herself a little shake and looked around. There was a young man sitting opposite her, deeply engrossed in some book or other. Lying on the floor next to him was a scrap of paper, and a couple of seats over, an empty coke can and crumpled paper bag. Having nothing better do to, she stood up, rolling her aching shoulders, and collected the rubbish. She was about to throw it all into the bin when she noticed the words printed on the scrap. Dropping the coke and the bag in, she scanned the piece of paper. It wasn’t a scrap after all; it was a ticket.

Flight: 0023

From: Oslo, Norway To: Edinburgh, Scotland

Mr H. Haddock.

This person was on the same flight she was, Astrid noted tiredly. Looking up, she saw the young man again, still lost to the world. The ticket had been lying next to him; maybe he’d dropped it?

She walked over.

“Excuse me?”

His head jerked upwards in surprise.

“Uh. Yes?”

“Is this your ticket?”

He looked carefully at the slip in front of his face, and he sagged slightly.

“Oh jeez, it is. Thank you. Thank’s. Thank you very” he turned around, tucking the ticket safely into the front pocket of his bag.

“Not a problem” Astrid smiled. He gave her a slight grin back.

“I’m Astrid Hofferson” Astrid stuck her hand out. He shook it firmly.

“Hiccup Haddock. The Third”

“So, Hiccup.” Astrid sat down beside him “What book are you reading?”

He blinked at her, presenting it without comment. Astrid took it and scanned the front cover.

“Dragon handling?”  

“I’m going over to visit my Dad and our dragons, so I was just brushing up on it. Been a while, you know?” She handed it back to him. They sat in silence for a while before Astrid, who was bored nearly to death, said,

“I’ve never seen a dragon”

Hiccup’s eyes widened.

“For real?”

“For real” She nodded. “Even though I’ve been living in Norway my whole life I’ve not seen a single dragon.”

Hiccup gave a low whistle. Astrid grinned.

“I used to pretend I had an invisible dragon living in my back yard” she confessed, “named Spike. He was a nadder I think”

“Beautiful breed” Hiccup agreed thoughtfully “and they know it too. But I’ve always been partial to Night Furies”

Astrid snorted.

“You’re one of them are you?”

“What?”

“There’s always one guy. Most of them go for Nightmares because, you know, bursting into flames is pretty cool. It’s like inbuilt racing stripes. But there’s always one dragon nerd who just won’t stop talking about Night Furies”

“Hey” Hiccup protested “I’m not a dragon nerd”

“That’s what they all say” she sighed in mock regret.

“Well at least my dragon is real”

“Wow!” Astrid turned, eyes wide “Like, a pet?”

“I wouldn’t call him, uh, a pet” Hiccup said “more like a companion?”

“How long have you had him?”

~

“No way!” Astrid scoffed, looking at Hiccup to see if he was joking, but he just grinned.

“Oh yeah. Those were good days”

“I’m impressed, Mr. Haddock”

“Don’t call me that” He rolled his eyes, suddenly seeming very young “It sounds like my dad”

“You don’t want to be like your dad?”

Hiccup was suddenly very interested in Astrid’s coat.

“This insignia, is this?”

“Yeah” she plucked at a strand trailing across her arm “Pole vaulting champion ‘08”

“You’re that Astrid Hofferson?”

“Yep!”

Hiccup’s eyes widened.

“Uh, didn’t we used to go to school together?”

Astrid paused for a second, then busted out laughing.

“Oh my gods! It was you!”

“What?”

“You know how I talked about the nerdy night fury kid? I was thinking of you in 4th grade”

Hiccup sighed.

“Good to know I haven’t changed” he said ruefully. She swatted him on the arm.

“It was nice ok? You were very… passionate”

“Tell me about it” 

The PA system crackled into life.   

 “Bzzt. All passengers boarding the 0023 flight from Oslo to Edinburgh, the plane is now ready. Please have your boarding tickets ready to present to the staff”   

“Still got yours?” Astrid smirked, and Hiccup flapped it before her face.

“Where uh, where you seated?” he asked super casually as they strolled towards the door together.

“Umm. B16. Window seat I think?”

“B17” Hiccup read.

“Yes!” Astrid exclaimed, punching his shoulder. “I have the whole flight to swindle you into taking me to see your dragon”

“Ok rule number one” Hiccup groaned “Maybe you can come, but only if you promise not to bruise me anymore”

Astrid bit her lip.

“It’ll be tough” she conceded “but I think I can do it”

“Oh I’m so proud” Hiccup muttered.  


End file.
